Lobster Tattoo
by MDuncan89
Summary: A past love returns in Jimmy's life. Will he win back her love? Or will their past continue to tear them apart. And who is the little girl with her?
1. The Prodigal Daughter

**I obviously don't own American Horror Story, Ryan wishes he had my imagination.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jupiter Florida, 1952<strong>_

Jimmy was beside himself that day, he looked defeated…lost. They had to bury one of their own, Meep. Meep was the more simpler of performers, biting the heads off of chickens for sport. Sure he was weird, but he was loved among the freaks. So when he was framed of murdering a detective, Jimmy tried everything he could to get him out…turn himself in even. It was a stupid plan; he thought if he planted the badge in Dell's trailer when the cops came he would kill two birds with one stone. Get them off their backs and get rid of the strong man for good. But he didn't expect Dell to watch him, and he couldn't stop them pulling Meep away. It was his fault…all his fault. They needed a leader, and he failed them all.

Just as when he was burring his grave he heard something, a car driving up. But when he looked up, thinking it was the cops again or some customers…he didn't expect what really drove up. It was a pick-up truck, carrying a trailer behind it with the words "The Inked Woman" over on the side. It couldn't be…could it be?

"The prodigal daughter returns," Eve commented, placing the shovel down and walked closer as the truck came to a stop. Elsa came out too, a bemused look across her aging features. Out came a girl, roughly in her early 20's. Wearing a matted down fur coat and leather gloves. The ends of the coat dragged along the dirt as she walked closer to their leader, her honey hues looking straight at her.

"My, my," Elsa spoke, crossing her arms. "Are you not a sight for sore eyes."

"I wish I could say the same," came the girl's rough reply.

Jimmy stood close to the truck, still in shock at what he was seeing. He thought she left for good; she never left a trace where she could be found. He was conflicted, a part of him was still sore about how things ended between them. But the other part, the part that always betrayed him, wanted to pull her close and never let her go.

"Hello," a small girl's voice popped up from the truck, causing Jimmy to turn to look. There was a little girl in the car, she looked around 3. Long, wavy blonde hair with porcelain skin. It was her eyes that caught him, the left eye honey…the right a dark brown.

"Well hey there pretty girl," Jimmy smiled, stepping closer to the small girl. "What's your name?"

"Hope," the small girl replied.

"Well I'm Jimmy, it's nice to meet you." He smiled, just then the covered girl stood in between them. A look of sheer hatred over her face.

"Don't you dare talk to her," she sneered at him. Jimmy sighed, looking back at her.

"It's nice to see you too Violet," he replied, getting a scoff in reply.

"Don't give me that bullshit," she muttered, turning back to Elsa. "Where do I park?"

"Your spot is still vacant dear," Elsa shrugged. "Unless you wish to relocate, then the only place is close to the lake."

"The first spot is fine I guess," Violet went back into the truck and drove more into the grounds. Jimmy watched, clearly confused as to what had just happened. _Who was the kid?_

* * *

><p>"Okay sweetie," Violet smiled at her daughter who was brushing her baby doll's hair. "You just stay in here okay? Mommy's gotta talk with the boss around here okay?" She hunched down, making sure she was looking at her. "And what did I tell you?"<p>

"Don't talk to the lobster man," Hope replied.

"Good, I'll be right back." She kissed her on her forehead before stepping out of the trailer. She had removed her coat and gloves, now walking into the three tents in her shorts and blouse. Her oddity, on full display. Tattooed, from chin to toe. Her chin had Native American markings; the rest of her was more modernize. Various images that had no real pattern, hummingbirds…flowers…anchors and mermaids. A black panther, the American eagle. She was a walking canvas, possibly the last of her kind.

"So tell me, now that you wish to return here," Elsa lit up her cigarette. "What is it that you really want; it's just you and me now."

"I told you outside, my old boss croaked and his brats sold his shit so I have nowhere else to go." Violet replied, crossing her arms. "But now that you said that, I do have one request."

"Name it, but I can't guarantee you will get it," Elsa smirked.

"I want to do a new act, I've been doing something different lately and I want to continue. You ain't going to have me shake my ass for the public anymore." Violet sneered; Elsa looked at her slightly amused.

"And what my dear, is your new act?" She asked.

"Fighting," Violet said. "I rough some guys up and they get a weird kink out of it. You can even call me 'The Fighting Canvas'. You let me do it, I'll stay. But if you don't, I can find something else."

"I do not run a fight club Violet," Elsa argued. "I run real art, what you want to do is trash."

"And me being a stripper was art?" Violet shot back. "I fight…or I'm gone." Elsa smoke her cigarette, a curl of her lip appeared. "And I tell the small folks of Jupiter what really boils down here. I hate to imagine how businesses would be, if they found out you run a drug fueled brothel."

Elsa sighed, flicking the ashes away from her cigarette. "I suppose a sort of slapstick fighting routine wouldn't hurt." She shrugged. "But I will not have the likes of you blackmail me." Violet just smirked, turning back to walk out.

"Nice doing business with you Elsa," Violet called. As she did she spotted someone, Ethel. Violet groaned, walking back to her trailer but the bearded lady was hot on her trail.

"You got some nerve coming back here!" Ethel called.

"I'm not looking for some warm family welcome back Ethel. I'm here for the money that's all. She stopped as soon as Ethel stepped in front of her, causing her to roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"I outta whip you to next week," she pointed a finger. "After what you put poor Jimmy though…"

"Oh please don't give me that shit!" Violet spoke up. "You and I both know he wasn't that roughed up about me." They stood in silence, as if having a stare down.

"Who's the father?" Ethel asked, obviously referring to Hope.

"It's none of your business, I hardly know," Violet replied. "Now will you kindly move aside?" Ethel stood there for a while, studying her. She did end up stepping over to the side, Violet walking past her.

"Despite what you think…Jimmy was heartbroken when you left." Ethel spoke her peace, causing Violet to stop and looked back at her. "We both were."

Violet just rolled her eyes and stormed off.

**Yeah this is kinda bad, but please stay with me!**


	2. Finding Hope

**I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

><p>Hope brought some light on that sad day. It was kind of hard, moping about when a little girl was running around in the Halloween spirit. Violet was busy of course, setting up her punching bag to practice. Her hair pulled in her handkerchief and her hands wrapped to protect them. She wasn't too concerned about her daughter; Hope knew never to go far. Besides, she couldn't do her new act today. Not only was there a curfew, but on Halloween the freaks refused to perform. Something about a legend of a former freak like them, Violet remembered when Ethel used to tell the story. Back when she was young and stupid…<p>

"Pack quite the punch don't you?" Came a voice, a male's voice. Violet stopped, turning around to see the large bald man. There was something about him; she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Gotta stay in shape, watch the figure you know," she sneered, turning back to continue punching.

"Yeah, I hear you got a fighting act. But I gotta say, you got the concept all wrong. Trust me, I've done that sort of act before…and believe me, no man is going to take some tattooed broad beating them up. I'm Dell…"

"Violet," she muttered a reply.

"That your kid? You had her pretty young," Dell nodded toward Hope, who was giving a black woman with three breasts some flowers. "How old is she?"

"She's two," Violet replied, this of course was a lie. A lie both she and Hope practiced on as they drove to the camp grounds.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, why do I have to say I'm two? I'm three," Hope asked while she played with her dolly on the passenger's seat.<em>

"_Well sweetie," Violet began. "It's our little secret. We don't want people to treat you different do we?" _

_Hope shook her head, though she still had a look of confusion on her face. _

"_See, the people here…they treat little kids different when they get older. They put you to work…and we don't want you to work do you? You want to run and play!" _

_Hope nodded at that. _

"_Well, if we tell them you're two…they won't make you work. Okie Dokie?" _

_Hope nodded again, looking as if her question was answered and went back to her dolly._

* * *

><p>"She's a cutie," Dell commented, a small smile…that smile looked so familiar. But she never met this man in her life!<p>

"Thanks…"Violet muttered again.

"If ever you want to do an act, strong man and tattooed woman having a match. That will rack up the money. Let me know if you're interested, okay?" Violet looked at him a bit confused, but she nodded just the same. As he left, she watched him with a careful eye, before turning her head back to Hope who was now playing with Ma Petite. A smile broke her stone face, Hope was so full of innocence and light…and Violet planned for it to stay that way.

Later on that night, Violet was making some dinner while Hope continued to play. The little girl was nonstop; then again their last home was not the best place for her to play.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you don't shut that kid up I will!" Stanley, her boss yelled. Violet made sure the little girl was in her room and away from the arguing.<em>

"_You touch my kid and I'll make you a girl in 5 seconds," Violet threated._

"_You watch it bitch, if it weren't for me you and that brat would be on the streets. I'm the one keeping a room over your head."_

"_And I'm the one actually raking in the money," Violet argued back._

"_Please, if you'd open them fucking legs I'd be a millionaire. Just shut that kid up!" With that he left, leaving Violet to go to the room and open the door._

"_Come on baby, let's go outside and play okay?" Hope nodded, holding her close in a big embrace._

* * *

><p>"Hope, come on in supper's almost ready…Hope!" Violet looked out the door, but no sign of her. "Hope?" She stepped out, walking around the trailer for a sign. "Hope…come on sweetie. Now it not the time for hide and seek!" Further and further she walked, searching…but Hope was nowhere to be found…no trace. "Hope!"<p>

"What's wrong?" Jimmy called out, but Violet ignored him.

"Hope? Hope!" She called, Jimmy walking closer.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"It's…It's Hope, I can't find here. She was outside just a minute ago and she…she disappeared!" Violet began to panic, where could she have gone to?

"She might be near the lake…come on," Jimmy nodded his head for her to follow. At first, Violet was going to tell him no…but she didn't care right now. She just needed to find her. They walked toward the lake…she was nowhere…except her dolly. Violet's heart began to race, a wave of panic as she ran toward the doll.

"Oh God…oh God!" She muttered, looking at the water. Please…oh please don't let it be so.

"Hey, hey, hey…calm down. She's around somewhere, don't panic Elu…"

"Shut up," Violet muttered, looking at him. "Don't you dare, call me that. I need to find Hope, alone."

"During a curfew?" Jimmy talked back, though his face held a wave of hurt at her response. "I'll help you find her. We'll take my bike and ride around the grounds…she might have saw something and ran after it. Come on," he nodded his head, Violet followed close behind. Despite her anger, her fear weighed more in that moment. Once they climbed on his bike they drove around, trying to find some sign of her. They were just about good on the road when the bike began to jerk, slowing further and further down.

"What the fuck is happening?" Violet asked.

"Ran out of gas," Jimmy commented. Violet got off the car, starting to walk down the road. "Where are you going? You have nowhere to go!"

"If your stupid bike don't work I'm going to walk on my own!" Violet yelled, but Jimmy was close behind.

"Slow down! I know you're scared but trust me, we'll find her!" When he reached for her arm she quickly jerked away.

"Don't you touch me!" She seethed. "Don't you ever touch me." There was a silence that fell between them, like they were in a standoff.

"I'm only trying to help…"Jimmy spoke.

"Oh sure, trying to get in my good graces again?" Violet interrupted him. "Kinda late for that don't you think?

Jimmy was quiet again, that same look of pain on his face.

"Not if you give me the chance," he replied.

"Oh please, you soiled that chance a long time ago," Violet sneered. Just then there was a scream, causing them to run into the bushed to hide. There was a woman, running and screaming for her life. She was being chased by some…_clown_. He was quick on her, grabbing her and practically dragging her back into the woods. With that Jimmy got up, walking to follow them.

"Where the hell are you going?" Violet hissed.

"She's in trouble," Jimmy turned to look at her. "I can't just stand there and not do something. What if that thing took Hope too?" Violet thought about it for a moment, a surge to kill that fucking thing ran through her. "Thought so, I'll be right back." With that he ran into the same direction, but Violet was close behind.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Came the muffled voice of someone wearing a mask. It was another clown, but not dirty and more monster like. It looked more like an over grown child in a clown costume. "I've always wanted to try this. Didn't know if it actually worked or not…but let's find out! With our lovely assistant, Blondie." Jimmy and Violet were hiding in the shadows, watching the scene unfolding. The woman that the first clown grabbed, she was in the box. The first clown was holding down two small children, a boy around 10, wearing a raccoon hat and cowboy pajamas. And a girl…Violet sighed in fear and relief, it was Hope…she was okay.<p>

"We gotta get her," Violet whispered but Jimmy held her back.

"Stay close…I got this," Jimmy whispered back. Violet looked over at him, about to say something smart…but she just sighed. They had the girl's mouth muffled, but her screams were evident. Clown #2 took out a saw, placing it in the middle of the box. He was planning to saw her in half…who were these people?! Just then Jimmy jumped up from the bushes, running toward the manmade stage and tackled the man down. Violet came close behind, running toward the children when Clown #1 grabbed a hold of her. Jimmy and Clown #2 wrestled, until he finally punched them out. Violet's screams caused him to jerk up, rushing to unlock the woman out of the box then toward Clown #1.

"Run! Everybody run!" Jimmy yelled at them, wrestling against it. This caused Violet to get out of his grasp, grabbing Hope and the other boy before she and the blonde woman ran into the bushes.

"Wait! What about the guy?" The blonde woman yelled at Violet.

"Jimmy's got it come on!" Violet yelled back, clinging Hope close as the got closer and closer to the road. Jimmy found that Clown #1 was strong, very strong. It put up quite the fight, tossing Jimmy around as if he was a rag doll. He slung him one last time, causing Jimmy to hit the abandoned bus and finally to the ground. Jimmy had to admit, that hurt like hell. But he tried to move, groaning to get up. Suddenly, he saw a thick cloud of green smoke fill the area. Jimmy couldn't see at first, but he noticed figures surrounding Clown #2. He looked, his vision getting blurry…though he tried to fight. Finally…he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Darling, Mr. Darling!" Jimmy jerked awake, greeted with the sight of men…police officers. They were the last people he wanted to see, seeing is they were the ones that were the cause of Meep's death. But behind them was Violet, holding a sleeping Hope in her arms. They were okay…and he was relieved.<p>

"There were two," Violet explained to one of the cops. "One was dressed like what a kid would dress for Halloween. The other ones was…really dirty…had a mouth piece that covered most of him. He didn't talk, the first one did though."

"I have to say ma'am, you were mighty lucky…" the cop spoke, though it was obvious he was distracted by her tattoos.

"Sir, I'm lucky because Jimmy over there saved everyone." Violet replied, and it was the God's honest truth. There was a moment, when their eyes met, all the pain and anger…it all went away in that moment.

There…there was a glimmer of something…a small rekindle, of what they once loved.

**Pshew! I'm happier with this one. Reviews are love!**


End file.
